Unmatching Truth
by Romance Robert
Summary: Ok this is my second fic.R& , anom reviews aloud. Soda couldnt admit his feelings toward Dally. I mean he is post to like Sandy. Not some guy. Isnt that immoral or something. Till onenight the gang went to a party and twobit shoved them/locked in a closet
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my second fanfic. MY others are on . Ill post teh link somewhere else for you to go see them. Well, the incident with the fire and johnny and dally dieing does not happen in this, but there is no promises on who dies. e-e you have to read to go on. Soda x Dally maybe slashes in other chapters. sexual content Yaoi[ boy x boy] if you dont like it go somewhere else. Anom reviews aloud. Plz R & R more coming soon.**

Unmatched Truth

--**Soda's POV**--

As the morning swept in the room, the sunrays hitting Soda in his sleep.

"Ugh!" All that came from him as he turned around facing he other way, pulling the covers over his head. But that didn't last long.

"Hey Soda wake up!" A very energetic body pounced on him.

"Gah, DAMN IT. I'm awake, okay." He lay up straight ward pushing Ponyboy off him. He slowly made his way through the book covered bedroom to the kitchen, stumping his toe to a hard back book.

"Damn it Pony, you need to clean this mess up." Stumbling towards the kitchen. Pony didn't pay any attention, but to Cherry Valance strolling through her car past he neighbor hood heading to Dally's place.

I saw that and grunted to the thought of him and her together. It just made me sick a little. I mean that he doesn't care for Dally or anything. I gave a slight yawn as Darry was preparing the Sunday normal breakfast. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and a cup of OJ. One of our favorite meals of the week that Darry fixes for the three of them.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Darry snickered at the mess Soda looked like.

"Ha Ha. Very funny Superman." I said very annoyed.

"Boy, what's up your crack today." Pony just had to ask.

"Ah, it's nothing Ponyboy." He frustrated said holding his head. "I just got a bad headache. That's all." I said lousy, grabbing a couple of aspirin and drinking a cup of water to wash it down with.

"My, my. The two of you eat that like candy."

"Well, Pony eats them like candy. These are the first ones I has for some while now." I sat down as Darry put the food on the table.

"You know you go to work in thirty minutes right." Darry amusingly looking at the clock.

I quickly ate the breakfast and went to the shower to get cleaned up. After he got out and dried off he went to the living room.

"Darry, where are the clean cloths."

"In the laundry room!" He said covering his eyes with his hands.

"Huh?" I looked down to see that he still had a little of morning wood. I blushed a little and went to get a pair of clean cloths.

As I was walking down the road. A couple of Socs kept on yelling out Greaser. When he got to the gas station I saw Steve wave me over. When he got over there he quickly took of his jacket, being shirtless again. A couple of the girls came boy and whistled at him and threw some spare change at him.

"What's up good looking!" An obnoxious voice came from behind him.

"Dally, shut up will you." I said with a half hearted on what the older greaser said to him.

"Gosh Soda I was only kidding about that. You know I don't go that way." As he finished the last sentence Two-Bit pushed Soda into Dally.

As Dally quickly grabbed Soda, he could've sworn he saw a little blush on his face. He gently picked Soda up straight and started to leave, till he saw Cherry drive by.

"HEY DALLY!" She said in a offense tone. Well to me it did. I gritted my teeth as Dally wobbled over to the whore looking Socs broad.

"Um, I was thinking that me and you could go to the Nightly Double to see a movie or something."

I saw Dally having a hard time accepting her invite so I went over to him, going to make up some lame excuse for Dally to help him. Till Dally interrupted my thought.

"Well tonight isn't a good time. I was going somewhere with my man Soda here tonight." He light a weed puffing smoke out, putting his arm around me.

"Aw, that's to bad, I was really hoping you could come." She said sounding all whimper like to get Dally a little bit guilty. But knowing him, he feels no guilt.

As she left, Dally went somewhere else leaving me there.

"Soda. You all right." Two-Bit said bout to laugh his ass off soon.

"Uh, yeah I'm all right, why wouldn't I be." Soda said slurring his words together vastly.

"You look a little red." He said trying to hold his laughter in as much as he could.

_**A/N**_**: Ok i know short. But i promise next chapter will be longer. I just had to throw the first introduction chapter in hope you enjoyed it. Again R & R (OMG i sound like a begging dog) Well i want good reviews so i know ppl are reading them and so i can continue them**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok im very sorry for the wait. Ive been writing my other 2 stories and i went brain dad on this one. And im sorry for how small this is, but dont worry ill do better, my firststoty is on fictionpress so check that one out right hee is the id number to it so copy paste it. /s/2772761/1/Untwining_Love that is the link to my first story. Its about gays per usaul but h ope u like it, so far 4 chapters it is much better than this. My other one is about KougaxInuyasha im still brain stormming about that one. And i have to write a 1 shot with Darry and Soda for my friend so yeah. Ive also got test coming up Dx. so im busy latly.**

Chapter 2

--**Soda's POV**--

As night came quick, I was panicking since everyone was going to some huge party. As Steve and Two-Bit showed up in there blue-green cheve, Two-Bit had to make some smart remark of me blushing earlier from Dallas catching me.

"Hey Soda, don't look like a fool in front of your boyfriend." A huge smirk was plastered on his face.

"Shut your mouth Two-Bit, he has a girl, unlike you." Steve retorted at him bitterly, giving a playful jab to the arm. "I mean it's not Soda's fault for being such a looker." Steve couldn't resist the moment of what happened.

"Ah man, are you two gonna rag about this forever?" I sighed scratching the back of my neck, embarrassed on what happened.

"Pretty much!" Two-Bit's country accent kicked in.

"Well can you shut up about it will ya." I said with a ticked off retort. "Its getting annoying." I sighed shamefully.

As the three friends showed up, they heard loud music and fighting going on inside the building. Knowing our luck Dally will probably be the one fighting and get us kicked out or something. I entered the alcohol invested smelled house wondering my way towards the food. I always went to the food first in all parties.

"Hhheeeyyy.. *hic up* Soda. Glad you could make it, have a drink and lighten up will ya." Dally intoxicated side said with no worry in the world.

"But, if Darry catches me. Ill be in a lot of trouble…" I got interrupted when he put his arm around me and gave me a drink. I mean how bad could a couple of drinks be.

So I got a little tipsy, and I heard Tim and some other guy talking.

"The time is perfect for Dally to get Soda, lets push them in that closet." Tim said quietly so no one heard him.

Time went by and once again Dally arm was around me or something like that. Then I saw a bag quickly cover my eyes and I got pushed somewhere and the bag was lifted. I then got pushed into a closet. I soon felt another body in the same closet. I tried to open the door, unfortunately it was locked.

"Soda, is that you!" A familiar voice rang in the dim lighted closet.

"Yeah." I said quietly, going to fetal position. My body was well to flushed from the alcohol that consumed us both.

I felt his warm breathe on the nap of my neck. "Umm Soda, I got something to say. Umm I..I always liked you In a different way. I just want to hold you, and claim you as mine." He warmly wrapped his arms around my body.

"Dally, I.. I always had the same feelings but.." He got interrupted by a gentle kiss on the lips by the older greaser. I gasped with eerie pleasure. The taste of alcohol was enriched by his natural taste.

"That's all I needed to know." He let go of me unsure on my reactions.

"Dally I!" With out second thoughts I grabbed him forward and harshly kissed my lips to his. I grasped his hair in one hand and gingerly caressed his chest with my other. I felt each curve, each ripple in his muscles. I laid my head down on it hugging him.

I felt him groping me, biting on my neck tenderly leaving a mark on me. I moaned to his touch. I felt his own erection against my leg. I maneuvered my body till our heating erections were touching. I grinded us slowly kissing him, licking his lower lips urging for this.

"I been wanting this for a while." I said shamefully.

"Its okay." He seductively said as he kissed my shoulder taking off the leather jacket from my body. "I've been itching for this a long time now. And I finally have you in my grasp.

But before he could get the rest off, I fell asleep right into his body, delicately holding him.

**A/N: Again sorry for the short story but im just brain dead. For some reason im such a tease. Dont worry the will eventually do it. i just thought it was a little to early for that i mean tehy are drunk and all, wonder what will happen when they are sober o-o**


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION!!! Ok this story is not gonna continue, ive got brain dead and i cant think of no other plot for it. So imma quite writing it, unless i get reviwes telling me its good and want to continue. but any other things no its gonna be shut down!! ): dont forget that anoms reviews were aloud, i mean no one really reviwed it so i got bored of it and all, so yeah sorry. but for me to continue it will take a while cuz i would have to make teh story reover


End file.
